Tout ca pour un poussin!
by Under This Rain
Summary: Quand Dean lance un defi a Seamus, ca peux vite partir plus loin que l'on immaginait! SF/BZ


" Tu serai pas cap de le faire!

- Si!

- Fait le alors!

- Ok. j'ai hâte de voir la tête de ces sales serpents !"

_ Seamus profita de son heure de perm pour se faufiler dans le dortoir des 7° années des serpentards qui, par chance, étaient tous en cours. Dean le regarda s'éloigner. Il était fou. Il ne pensait pas du tout que le jeune Irlandais allait relever son défi. Le griffondor, une fois arrivé, prit soin de bien fermer la porte avec un sort puis commença à réfléchir. Son défi consistait à simplement faire chier la bande de serpentard…avec des poussins. Il se creusa la tête un moment, réfléchissant a tous les sorts de métamorphose impliquant des poussins. Il en essaya un premier, mais il échoua lamentablement, provoquant à la place une magnifique explosion. Il lança un sort de réparation puis en essaya un autre. Celui-ci sembla fonctionner. pour vérifier, il se saisit du premier objet lui passant sous la main. Il se transforma immédiatement en petit poussin. Mission accomplie! Alors qu'il allait sortir, il entendit la porte se déverrouiller. Il n'eut pas le temps de se cacher, que déjà Zabini entrait dans la pièce.

" Finnigan. Ca explique le bruit d'explosion. Toujours expert en pyrotechnie a ce que je vois. Ironisa le serpentard avant de continuer, plus froidement. Qu'est ce que tu fait là?

- Euh…je visitais…tenta le griffondor.

- Et ce poussin aussi ?

- Où ça un poussin?

- Ne joue pas avec moi. Blaise sortit sa baguette et menaça le brun. Dit moi ce que tu prépare!

- Hey! me pointe pas avec ca! je faisait rien voyons! Le métisse se rapprocha et se fit un peu plus menaçant.

- Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te lancer un sort.

- Euh…ok…j'avoue. je suis venu à par ce que…Voila…Je t'aime! Tenta l'irlandais, dans un dernier espoir.

- très drôle, Finnigan. Stué…

-… Attends! c'est vrai! Mon coeur est transit d'amour pour toi depuis que je t'ai vu, en première année. Mais je sais qu'on est trop différent tout ca…Alors j'ai gardé ca pour moi. mais aujourd'hui mon amour pour toi est trop fort, je ne peux plus l'étouffer! Voila, Blaise Zabini. Je t'aime!

_ Le vert et argent n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà le griffon était sur lui, lui roulant LA pelle de sa vie, puis il partit aussi rapidement qu'il put, laissant Blaise, choqué, derrière lui.

_Le lendemain, Seamus se leva, la tête dans le cul, et même la douche ne put remédier à son état secondaire. Il descendit alors prendre son petit dej' comme un zombie. Alors qu'il tombait endormis dans son jus de citrouille, un grand bruit le fit sursauté, le réveillant violemment.

" SEAMUS FINNIGAN! "

_ L'irlandais tenta de se cacher sous la table mais en vain. Déjà le groupe de serpentards se dirigeaient vers lui.

"Tu vas mourir fils de…commença Malfoy.

- Hein, quoi? Mais…j'ai rien fait!

- inutile de mentir! levi…

- Quoi? Mon amour, tu ne me protège pas? S'il te plait, crois moi, je suis innocent. j t'aime!

- C'quoi cet histoire, Blaise?

- Rien, il pète un cable.

- Non, je suis très sérieux! Regarde! "

_ Seamus se leva de son bac et vint s'agenouiller devant Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini, seul amour de ma triste vie, ma raison d'exister, de vivre, de manger, de me masturber. Veux tu m'épouser?

- Mais t'es vraiment malade Finnigan! Lança Pansy

- Désolé mais même si ton petit cul a l'air intéressant, t'es pas mon genre!

- tu brise mon coeur! lança théâtralement semais en prétendant pleurer. mais je persisterai! Je sais qu'un 'nous' est possible!

- Irrecuperable! "

_ Le groupe s'éloigna de la table des griffons pour rejoindre la leurs non sans lancer un dernier 'tu nous le payera pour les poussins'. Dean s'approcha de son ami.

" C'est quoi cette histoire?

- Ho euh, rien, Zabini m'a surprit donc fallait que je trouve une excuse pour pas me faire démolir sur le champ. c'était trop bon a voir! Ca vaux de l'or.

- Et tu vas continuer combien de temps?

- j'sais pas, répondit il en mordant dans un toast, tant que cha marche!"

_ Ainsi, Seamus continua on cirque dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, excédant au plus haut point les serpentards et surtout Blaise qui en avait marre que l'irlandais le touche et lui fasse du rentre dedans constamment. Cependant, il dut bien reconnaitre que la pelle qu'il lui avait roulé était phénoménale. Après quelque temps, le vert et argent décida qu'il était tant de réagir. Il n'était pas du genre a se faire mener en bateau de cette manière. Alors, il prit la décision d'entrer dans le jeu du griffondor. c'est pour cette raison que, au petit déjeuné, quand semais lui sortit ' Bonjour mon amour, bien dormis? tu as rêver de moi?' il lui répondit " Oui, on faisait des truc que tu ne pouvais même pas imaginer, j'en suis encore tout dur;". A la grande surprise du métisse, Seamus ne tiqua même pas et du tac au tac lui lança, sur un ton aguicheur " explique moi plus en détail, je trouve ca très intéressant". Le serpent se trouva con quelque seconde puis s'approcha du rouge et or, lui murmurant la l'oreille les choses les plus cru, salace et perverse qu'il put imaginé.

" Tu sais que si tu veux, je peux réaliser tes fantasmes, Zabini. Le provoqua Seamus.

- Tu n'oserai pas.

- On parie ?"

_ Le griffondor franchit les quelques centimètres le séparant du serpentard et vint coller ses lèvres à celle de son vis a vis. Il les suça un peu puis vint joindre sa langue, demandant accès a celle du métisse. Tout le monde fut choqué que le serpentard ne faisait rien d'autre que du lui répondre ardemment et avec application. leurs main ne tardèrent pas a s'égarer et leurs lèvres a explorer d'autres parties de leurs corps. les deux ennemis se perdaient totalement dans le plaisir, oubliant tout autour d'eux. Seamus poussa son nouveau jouet contre le mur sous le regard médusé de tous les élevés. Il commença a enlevé le t-shirt du métisse, goutant chaque parcelle de son torse.

"Messieurs, S'il vous plait, un peu de tenue! je suis heureuse que vous oeuvrez pour la bonne entente des maisons mais vous seriez priez d'oeuvrer ailleurs!" Les coupa Mcgonagall

_ les deux garçons reprirent conscience, se repoussèrent mutuellement, s'éloignant comme si un choc électrique les avait frappé. Ils se jetèrent un bref regard puis partirent chacun dans une direction opposée. Comment avaient t ils put se laisser emporter a ce point?

_ A partir de ce moment là, les deux jeunes étudiant s'évitèrent, essayant d'avoir le moins de contacte, de regard possible. Honteux de s'être laisser emportés, d'avoir nourrit le contact, d'avoir aimer mais surtout, d'en vouloir encore.

_ La situation ne dura pas longtemps. Seamus accepta vite la situation et, décida de coincer par hasard le brun dans un couloir. Il Captura ses lèvres, le metisse, les reconnaissant, lui donna directement accès a sa langue. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Seamus prit la main de Blaise, et le tira a travers les couloir du collège jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

_Le lendemain matin, Seamus se réveilla, seul. Il regarda autour de lui. Aucune trace du métisse. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain qui venait juste d'apparaître puis partit directement en cours. Du fait qu'il n'était pas aller déjeuné, il arriva en avance. Il s'assit devant la salle de cours, attendant le professeur. Le couloir était désert. Apres quelques minutes, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il tourna la tête et vit Zabini avec malfoy. Le griffondor croisa son regard. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Pour la première fois, il était prit au dépourvu. Zabini avait l'air aussi perdu que lui. Finalement, Malfoy lança un coup de coude das les cotes de son meilleur ami, qui sembla se réveiller. Il se dirigea vers le rouge et or et l'embrassa.

" Merci pour la nuit dernière lui chuchota t il.

- Quand tu veux.

- Quand je veux, vraiment?

- Oui.

- maintenant?

- Avec plaisir! "


End file.
